This invention relates to pesticidal polyhaloalkene derivatives and use for combatting infestations of nematodes in soil and in plant systems, particularly agricultural crops, and for combatting plant-destructive diseases caused wholly or in part by nematodes. The invention further concerns anthelmintic applications of the compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,172-Brokke and divisional patents thereof disclose nematicidal trifluorobutenyl derivatives of the formula EQU F.sub.2 C.dbd.CFCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --R
where R is selected from various substituents including some heterocyclics. These and other patents reflect ongoing efforts of industry and governmental agencies to find and commercialize chemicals for combatting nematodes and nematode-induced plant diseases, to thereby reduce the substantial economic losses resulting from nematode infestations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,990 to Harman discloses bis-haloalkylthio-substituted thiadiazoles, but all of the Harman compounds are bis-substituted chloro and/or bromoalkylthio thiadiazoles which are excluded from the scope of the present invention.